El ¿feliz? momento
by Sabaku no Akelos
Summary: [Continuación de La ¿feliz? noticia]Los problemas de shikamaru no han hecho más que comenzar, porque para este ninja, el país de los Yupis de las nubes está muy lejos ahora.


Para los que me apoyaron. Para los que lo leyeron y dejaron reviews. Para los que lo leyeron y pasaron. Para los que pidieron más. Para los que les gustó. Para los que se rieron. Para los que solo sonrieron. Para todos.

Disclaimer: estos personajes no me pertenecen, escribo para divertir, y no cobro por ello.

* * *

El ¿feliz? momento

Me movía incómodo de un lado a otro de la sala, mientras se oía de fondo el "tic tac" de un reloj. Deseé que se parara, y al instante mis quejas fueron escuchadas.

Una nube de arena se abalanzó sobre el indefenso reloj y lo dejó tan aplastado como un flan cuando Chouji se sienta accidentalmente encima, créanme, él no lo haría a propósito.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso Gaara?

-Porque soy el Kazekage y hago lo que me da la gana Kankuro… y me estaba poniendo nervioso.

Me alejé un poco más de ellos, nuestra relación había mejorado bastante desde que me sacaron por ahí de copas, pero todavía no me fiaba demasiado. Estoy seguro de que son ellos los que me tiran macetas por la calle y me sirven comida con la fecha de caducidad pasada, a la espera de que muera "accidentalmente".

Resulta que, entre las principales formas de diversión de esta aldea, destacan la de emborracharse todos los fines de semana, seguido muy de cerca por el puenting (tirarse desde un acantilado solo con una cuerda) o el windsand (como el windsurf, solo que en la arena, de repente vienen unos vientos que te cagas y te impulsan como un cohete); es decir, cualquier cosas que ponga en peligro tu vida.

Y allí estaba yo, bebiendo una mezcla de ron, whisky y no se qué más, mientras Kankuro y Gaara me acribillaban con amenazas.

-Mira Shikamaru- decía Gaara- nosotros respetamos la decisión de Temari, pero nos preocupamos por ella…

-¿Por qué te interesaste en ella? A lo mejor ni lo hiciste¡¡¡Te acostaste con ella y punto!!! Sexo, sexo, y más sexo. Y de penalti apareció el niño…-me gritaba Kankuro.

-Sabemos que no se te pasaría por la cabeza hacerle daño…

-Te arrancaré la cabeza como se te ocurra ponerle los cuernos con otra….

- Bla bla bla bla...

-Te sacaré los ojos con un tenedor…

Llegó un momento en el que me cansé de mover la cabeza de un lado a otro, y en mi cerebro sonó la alarma "Todo es problemático" una alarma de mi subconsciente que coloca a un Shikamaru automático que parece un vegetal, mientras que el verdadero está a su rollo en el país de los Yupis de las nubes. Muy efectivo para dejar de escuchar los gritos de Tsunade cuando llego tarde o las aburridas lecciones del colegio.

El caso es que, después de que a Kankuro le diera una cirrosis, tuvimos que marcharnos de allí y volver a casa. Hasta hace poco vivía con ellos, pero Gaara se cansó de las quejas de su hermana por el embarazo y nos echó de su casa, mientras Kankuro se reía de nosotros; semanas después, le echó a él.

Y es que, hay que reconocer, que Temari cuando se pone pesada no hay quien la aguante. Me hacía levantarme para que le buscara aceitunas. Si, aceitunas, un antojo que le ha dado de repente, come aceitunas a todas horas, además de otras chorradas varias.

-Shikamaru, tienes que cambiar las cortinas, están sucias.

O

-Shikamaru, dame un masaje en los pies.

O

-¡Shikamaru¡Levántate y abre la ventana! Me muero de calor

-Estamos en pleno desierto, a las cuatro de la madrugada, con 5º bajo cero¿y tú quieres abrir la ventana?

-¡Quieres dejar de poner pegas y abrir la ventana! Si no lo haces te voy a dejar sin sexo.

-¡Pero si ya lo estoy!

-¡Pues todavía por más tiempo!

Fueron momentos en los que desee pegarme un tiro.

-Perdonen – una enfermera salió de la puerta y nos miró uno por uno – busco al señor Nara.

-Soy yo- dije vacilante.

-Su esposa le requiere en la sala de partos.

En realidad, no es mi esposa. Resulta que Temari no cree en el matrimonio, fue un duro golpe para mi madre, que deseaba con locura verme de traje subido en un altar. No pude contarle que nos casamos ilegalmente en Ciudad Casino, por un dudoso cura, por tener algo con lo que afianzar nuestra relación si sus hermanos intentaban separarnos. No sirvió para nada, porque intentaron matarme directamente.

-¿Y eso por qué?¿Ha habido alguna complicación? – pregunté con temor, la paranoia empezaba a acosarme.

-No es solo que, el parto se ha adelantado y no hemos podido ponerle la epidural…

-¡Pero si ya lleva cuatro horas dilatando! – gritó Kankuro

-La cuestión es, que siempre es bueno tener a un familiar o a la pareja cerca…- dijo mirándome de arriba abajo.

Eché una mirada de súplica a mis cuñados, que observaban el techo y silbaban disimuladamente.

-Está bien – contesté.

Tendría que haberme negado.

En cuanto entré en aquella sala, me invadió un calor asfixiante, mucho peor que a las cuatro de la tarde en plena solanera. Y en cuanto llegué al lado de Temari, esta me cogió de la camisa ahogándome.

-Eres un desgraciado, todo por lo que estoy pasando es por culpa tuya, no me vas a volver a poner un dedo encima….

-No se preocupe, es normal – dijo la enfermera.

-Eres un cabrón y un gilipollas, ojalá te mueras…

Yo seguí en estado de shok, oyendo sus palabrotas desde la lejanía, menos mal que era normal, porque las amenazas de Temari había que tomarlas en serio

Volví a la tierra en cuanto Temari apretó fuertemente mi mano y me la dejó sin circulación, en serio, se puso morada, mientras seguía cogiéndome de la camisa con la otra mano y me dejaba sin aire. Más un extraño olor en el ambiente (una mezcla de sangre y alcohol) hacía que la cabeza me bailara.

-Empuje, vamos, empuje, que ya casi está fuera – decía un emocionado doctor.

Yo ya ni pensaba, ni sentía, ni nada, solo recé para que todo saliera bien, y no me importaba que mi hija o mi hijo salieran a su madre. Yo solo quería que estuviera bien.

-Enhorabuena –me dijo el alegre doctor – ha tenido usted dos preciosos hijos: una hija y un hijo.

Sus palabras me devolvieron a la realidad con un fuerte golpe, todo había pasado demasiado deprisa, y ahí si que flipé en colores.

-¿Dos hijos?- pregunté balbuceando.

-Si, sanos y llenos de energía.

-¿Energía?

-Si, seguro que serán muy activos.

Y los niños empezaron a llorar a todo pulmón mientras Temari reía alegremente y seguía apretando mi mano.

Pero sigo sin arrepentirme de nada.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. 

Nos leemos : )


End file.
